A Chance of a Lifetime
by jennylovestowrite
Summary: A trip to the Titanic Museum is a dream come true for such a Titanic enthusiast. However, as the tour starts, she begins to get more than she bargained for. I changed the rating to T, just in case : *Please read and review*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For those of you who read my other story, Time After Time, I am still going to work on/complete it! I just got inspired for this idea last night. The conversation is true. The rest is not (although I wish they could be!) This first chapter is a little fluffy, mainly so I can get to where I want to start with the next chapter. Also, Cody is my husband and Titanic is not one of his favorite movies. I have to beg him to watch it with me (he has, but also makes fun of it). **

**So read, enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Cody rolled his eyes as he said, "I can't believe you talked me into coming here."

"Well, it's too late now. We're here and we're going in."

"I just don't know what you're obsession is," he said, slowing his steps and I literally had to drag him down the sidewalk.

"It's not an _obsession. _It's a fascination. After all, it's only the best movie ever made."

He started coughing, but I thought I caught a hint of something like, "In your dreams."

"It IS. It was my favorite movie when it came out, and it still is," I didn't care that I sounded like I was about five, it was just that I was tired of being so irritated. Was it so much to ask of him to share this one thing with me?

"Ok, ok. You know I just like giving you a hard time."

Sometimes I wondered. He finally must have sensed how upset I was, because he stopped and looked at me, seriously for the first time that afternoon.

"Jennifer, look at me. You know I was just teasing you, right? I'm glad we're here."

I relaxed. "Thank you for coming with me. I've wanted to come here for years, and now we're almost there," I said, pointing at the sign. About a hundred more yards and we reached the entrance.

WELCOME TO TITANIC BRANSON read the sign.

I swear my heart stopped beating for just a moment. It seemed so real, right there in front of me, and I couldn't make myself walk any further.

"What are you waiting for?" Cody asked, this time being the one who was too impatient to wait.

I couldn't explain it. For years this was something that I had wanted to do, someplace that I wanted to go, and then now, seeing it, sitting there in the water, a half scale to the original, docked in the water, it took my breath away. It felt, so real.

"Are you just going to sit here all day and look at the sign or are we going to go inside?"

"We're going, we're going," I said, in a voice that sounded far away, even to me.

We walked up the gangway, my head still tilted upward facing the sign, as well as the massive ship replica that we were walking into.

"What is your problem?" Cody asked, this time truly annoyed.

"It's just…so real. Don't you feel it?"

"Not really," he said, sounding bored.

I chose to ignore him as we made our way onto the ship.

If I had thought that it was truly a step into the past to see the outside,, nothing would have prepared me for walking inside. It was hard to believe that we were still in 2010, rather than in 1912.

I could tell that even Cody was impressed. He was looking at everything around me, and we hadn't even bought our tickets yet. Maybe there was hope for this boy yet!

I had seen the movie so many times, that I had lost count of how many times I had actually seen it. I thought that would have prepared me for what I was seeing, but there is something different from seeing it on the screen in the theatre, or in your own house, than seeing it in person.

I just stood there, with my mouth open, staring at everything, trying to take it all in.

Then I made the mistake of looking outside, and realizing I was really on the water. (obviously, I knew I was on the water when I had walked in, but there is a difference in knowing your going to do something, than actually doing it. Kind of like riding on a roller coaster. It looks like a lot of fun, until you ride it up to the top, and then once it lets go, you freak out and think you're going to die).

I knew we were anchored, and that nothing could happen to me, but that didn't ease my fears any. I loved the movie, always had, but it had made me fearfully afraid of water, and the cold. Not necessarily just the cold, but cold definitely where water was concerned. After all, it had happened to all of those 1,500 plus people, right? Who was to say that it couldn't happen to me?

I tried to get the thought out of my mind, as we started on our tour.

Seeing the grand staircase, I was completely mesmerized. It was so beautiful, that I couldn't even get that out of my mind. To think that it had been recreated from the original, was even more outstanding.

(I could be a bit drastic and overdramatic, I knew. But really, it was a sight to be behold).

Unfortunately, that was where my problems were about to begin.

I was so busy staring at the clock on the wall, that I didn't realize how far back I was stepping until I started falling. I also didn't realize how far down it must be to the bottom. After all, it didn't look _that _far.

I hit the bottom and muttered, "Ouch," among a few other choice words.

My head, as well as few other body parts, didn't feel so hot, but I didn't think I had been seriously hurt.

"Are you alright, Miss?" I heard a voice ask.

I looked up, and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I promise my chapters will get better from here! This chapter was a little hard for me to write, because I have never written anything quite like this before, and the little transition in between was a bit hard for me to figure out. However, now that it has actually happened, hopefully, it'll get better. Also, if you have any suggestions on ways to make it better, let me know! I will gladly accept your help, as well as give you credit for it.**

**Thanks for reading! **

* * *

I found my eyes staring into the most beautiful green eyes that I had ever seen. It wasn't the color that caught my attention, however, it was the depth within those eyes that truly seemed to pull me into the very soul of them.

I was at a loss for words, which anyone will tell you that is a rare occurrence for me.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked again. I looked again to realize that not only were his eyes magnificent, that he truly had a concerned look on his face. Something that is so rare these days, chivalry being dead and all.

Like an idiot, I nodded, not really sure what I was supposed to say. What had happened? Was this a cruel joke that Cody had concocted to continue giving me a hard time, or was there something more going on?

Then I looked down. Gone were the jeans and I Heart New York shirt that I hard worn in, replaced by a light pink dress that was gathered at the shoulder, held in place by a pink rose. Slowly, I lifted my hand up toward my head and found my fingers touching an elaborate up-do, that I wouldn't have dreamed of having, except that - in a dream.

I shook my head. _Surely there is some logical explanation for this, _I thought. Either that, or I fell harder than I thought, I'm in a coma somewhere and this is my brains way of healing.

Though, as the seconds flew by, I was beginning to realize that I wasn't in the museum anymore. But that wasn't possible, was it? Oh, I was standing on the bottom steps of the grand staircase alright, but it wasn't in a museum, and it wasn't a movie set either. There something so…real about what was going on.

"Who are you?" I blurted out, before I had a chance to realize that I should probably just keep my mouth shut.

He tilted his head to one side and peered at me questionably.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

I couldn't understand how my asking who he was questioned my being alright, but I decided to go along with it. Not to meniton that he was really cute. Like, there aren't words to explain it, but I'll get to that later.

"I'm alright, at least I think. I tripped, and got a bit disoriented, but I'm fine." (At least that way, I was somewhat telling the truth, while trying to find out a little more about what it was that was going on.

He seemed 5to finally relax. "I'm glad to hear that. For a moment there, I was really worried. I couldn't believe that you didn't seem to know me."

So we knew each other….I smiled in spite of myself. There were hopes yet.

Unfortunately, I still didn't know his name, but I decided to play along and hopefully it would come out sooner or later.

That was the least of my worries, however, because we were suddenly joined by people left and right. These people, though, were extremely dignified. It didn't seem possible to put the two things together, people being rustled around like cattle, yet walking around like royalty at the same time, but these people were doing it alright.

"What happened - did the calvery just charge?" I joked, hoping that it would help me buy some time to figure out what was going on. I felt like I was grasping at straws, trying anything and everything I could think of to figure out what was going on.

"It's funny you should say that," he said. "That's the second time today that I heard that." I thought I saw a teasing glint in his eye.

The second time? The only other time I had ever heard anything like that was the last time I had watched -.

Whatever it was, it made my heart hammer. There was something about him that made me shiver with excitement. But how could that be possible? I didn't even _know _him.

Alright, that was enough. Was it just me or was I seriously weirding out.

_Ok, Jennifer, I told myself. Just stop right there. This is NOT happening. I don't know what you did to yourself, but you just need to stop right now. You're going to close your eyes, count to ten, and when you open them, you are going to be wearing your jeans and t-shirt, and enjoying your tour of the musuem. _

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten…"

I opened my left eye slowly, followed by my right.

No such luck.

"Jack! There you are!" I heard a loud female voice calling. I knew it could be none other than the famous Molly Brown.

Well, at least now my suspicious had been confirmed. He really _was _Jack Dawson, if that were even possible. But then, who did that make me? Was I me, Jennifer, or was I -

The thought floored me. Had I turned into Rose?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who have sent reviews my way! They mean a lot to me, and really encourage me to keep writing. I have finally decided on a direction to take this story, so I hope it makes sense. When I started writing, it just kind of flowed, so some of it may seem a little, well, weird. Even though the character is based on me, I'm not really that zany, I promise. I just tried to make it sound like how a character would. My goal is to update at least every other day, if not every day. So while the chapters may be short, I'll try to make a lot of them. (As in, instead of 10 chapters that are like, 3,000 words each, they may only be a 1,000, but a lot of chapters.) We'll just have to see how it goes. As always, send your thoughts, ideas, etc, my way. I'd love to hear them! **

***Don't forget to review!* **

* * *

As usual, things started to happen so fast that I couldn't really give thought about what was going on around me, and I just kind of had to go with it. I figured that I would try to play it safe, and sooner or later I would learn everything that I needed to know in order to keep up the charade. Only, I didn't know _what _charade I was keeping up, as I still didn't know who I was.

_Jennifer, just stop it right there, _I told myself. I had always heard that you could talk to yourself as much as you wanted, it only meant you were crazy if you answered yourself. However, I figured I was probably close to being crazy as I could be anyway, so what did it really matter?

_Just smile with these people, laugh with them, tell them what they want to hear. Sooner or later they will tell you everything you need to know, and you can figure your way out of this mess. _

_Who said it was a mess? _I asked, and wondered which part of my brain had asked that. This was getting too confusing.

Jack, at least I knew who he was, smiled at me with that warm, sincere smile, the one that had gotten me every time I had watched the movie, and at that precise moment, I didn't care if I was the Queen of Sheba, because at least _something _was working out right.

He extended his arm to me, I took it, and off we went, walking toward the great dining hall.

"Are you sure you are feeling alright, Rose?" he asked, a concerned look on his face.

Well, at least that answered that question.

"I'm fine. It just took a moment to get my bearings back, but I'm alright."

I hadn't realized it before, maybe because I had only said a few words, but my voice sounded different, a bit forced, but there was no mistaking that it was Rose's voice.

_This is too much, _I thought. _exciting, but scary at the same time. I mean, who wouldn't give anything, I mean ANYTHING, to be part of their favorite movie? Unfortunately at the same time, I don't think it is a movie. There is definitely no acting going on here. _

While I let those parts of my brain work it out among themselves, I decided to check out the situation and become comfortable with my surroundings. That way, I could enjoy where I was without worrying about tripping up too much.

"Rose, what are you doing? Why are you taking so long, get over here," called a voice. There was no mistaking that it belonged to Ruth Dewitt Bukater. _My mother, _I realized. It took everything I had not to wrinkle my nose. That was how much I detested the woman.

"I tripped, and it took me a moment to get straighted up - without making a scene," I added, knowing that was what she was wanting to hear.

She merely nodded. "Very well, I should have expected something like that." She gave Jack the once over as if being in the same room made her nauseated.

We made our way to the table where we were seated and I tried, I mean, I really tried, to act like a proper young lady. It made my brain hurt remembering every little detail from that scene in the movie to try to get it right. Though, as time went on, it didn't seem to matter, because this version didn't seem to follow that script, at least exactly. It was bit more, free play, if you want to call it that.

"So Mr. Dawson," Ruth began, "tell us how you aquired means to travel aboard _Titanic"_

Without missing a beat, he began to speak.

"There's nothing much to it, m'am. I like to say that it was a piece of luck. That's all any of us can ask for in life, you know. Everything that happens to us, is luck."

Ok, so I lied. It was almost like the movie. I never said I was perfect, you know.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, 98 Years into the Future_**

"Jennifer? What the hell are you doing? Why are you just sitting there? Get up!" a voice said, clearly irritated because of a scene I seemed to be causing, however, I couldn't figure out _what _it was that was going on.

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Take your hands off me!"

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought. It's me, Cody, your _husband. _And what's all that about 'take your hands off me'? I don't even have my hands _on _you_. _I was helping you up. But fine, be my guest, do it yourself.

I couldn't understand him. Who was he? What was he doing? And why was he treating me this way? Then I realized that I was still on the grand staircase, but my dinner dress was gone, replaced by some blue pants, I vaguely remember hearing them described as 'jeans' by those that Mother always referred to as 'vulgar' people. Though I couldn't imagine why. They were surprisingly comfortable. I was also wearing a top that was also comfortable, it was white with words written on it. I had to read it upside down, but I believe it read I Heart New York. Where would this have come from? And how would it have appeared on a ship that had yet to go to the states yet.

This, atrocious man, was holding his head in hands and looked thoroughly disgusted with me. For a split moment, he reminded me of Cal, however, I could already tell he wasn't as bad as that…thing.

Unfortunately, that didn't really help me out any. What was going on, and why did my head hurt so badly?

"Jennifer! Our tour is about to start any minute. Are we going or not? You were the one who wanted to come here, so I say lets go."

Why was he calling me Jennifer?

I didn't have much time to think about that, however, because he grabbed my hand and pulled us over to a line that seemed to disapear into a large lift.

What was going on?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is chapter four. From now on, to keep it simple, but organized, when I am referring to 'Jennifer' but in Rose's body, that is "1912". Rose in Jennifer's body is present day. I will try to keep the back and forth in each chapter to a minimum, but just wanted to clear that up so there is no confusion. **

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but in order to make this accurate, I am having to do a little research, as well as re-watch the movie (that part, is no hardship :) ). Also, I know that techinically, tickets would have been handed out prior to them being at the grand staircase, but in order for the storyline to work where I want it go, I had to put that part in first so they could switch bodies. Also, I know I refer to it as "a movie". However, in the case of this story, it was a movie, but real (like, they were all real people, not made up). **

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

_**1912**_

I had pretty much given up on figuring out why I was here, and decided just to enjoy it. After all, if my calculations were correct, it was the evening of April 13. Meaning that I had just about 24 hours to enjoy until….

I decided not to think about that. Why should I? After all, maybe I had been sent here to change the outcome of things. I knew it wasn't likely, but why else would I have been sent here?

At least no one seemed to notice that I was quite throughout dinner, which was quite alright with me. I wasn't sure what I would have had to say to any of them, anyway. Except for Jack, of course, but then, if things were headed in the direction I thought they would be headed, I would be spending time with him, very soon.

Then there he was again, standing next to me.

"Time for me to go row with the other slaves," he said, taking my hand, as if to kiss, and I could feel that he was trying to hand me something.

I smiled, wished him goodnight, with a wink, and waited until no one was looking to read the note.

_Meet me at the clock. _

Like I would miss that chance. However, I knew that I had a role to play, and I would play it to hilt. That didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it, though, did it?

I waited until everyone at the table parted ways and then I headed toward the grand staircase where Jack was waiting.

"Ready to go to a _real _party?" he asked, and I laughed.

I follwed him down the steerage common room which immediately set me at ease. I couldn't understand why _anyone _would want to spend time in that stuffy area I had just been in when they could be here. But then, not everyone was me, and everyone was able to have their own opinions.

There was lots of beer around, and when I was offered a glass, I hesitated, as I have never really been a beer drinker. However, I wanted to be polite, and let the third class passengers realize that not everyone in first class was so uppity. Many were, mainly my mother, but not all of us were.

It was surprisingly good. Different than any kind I had ever tasted before, and I continued to drink, and drink, until I was pulled away from it by Jack.

"Save some for later," he said, laughing.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

I didn't really have any choice except to follow him where he was going. From what I had learned, this Jennifer person that he kept calling me, who I guess that I was _supposed _to be, wanted to be here, and wouldn't have hesitated at the last minute. So I decided to go along with it and find out what was going on.

Once we reached the other side of the lift, I realiied it wasn't one at all, just an entrance to a room designed to look like the lift that was on the ship. This was making no sense to me. Why would someone go through so much trouble to create a room to look like _Titanic? _After all, weren't there going to be many more like her? I sighed, realizing that maybe Cal had been right - at least about the ship. Maybe I did need to give it a chance.

Then we were handed our tickets.

"Here are your tickets for the day," a maid said, at least I assumed she was a maid, she was dressed in the same outfit that Trudy always wore, but why would she have been given the chore of dolling out tickets? Wasn't that someone else's job?

"Thank you," Cody said, and I nodded.

As she handed them over to us, she read outloud, "You sir, for the day will be 'Jack Dawson' and m'am, you are, let me see, Rose Dewitt Bukater."

I almost chocked. _What had she just said? _

Cody only rolled his eyes. I was beginning to realize that this was a habit of his, one that I hoped he would break soon.

"You mean I have to be _him? _Why couldn't I have gotten someone like Astor, or Andrews, or even Captain Smith?"

I barely heard him. Why were we getting tickets with our, I mean, my name on it, and he had one with Jack's name? As far as I knew, no one even knew Jack was on the ship, other than me, of course, and his friends, but he wasn't even on the log book.

My head was beginning to hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's chapter 5. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's my longest chapter to date. And yes, I know that it seems to reflect scenes in the movie very closely. I promise as time goes on, it will start to differ from the movie. I just really REALLY liked these scenes, especially the deleted one, and really wanted to bring it in. Also, you'll notice that this is only in the past. I'm thinking of alternating the past and present into different chapters, as well as not saying as much about the present as the past (because remember, they are taking place at the same time, but there is more time happening with the past, if that makes sense). **

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

* * *

_**1912**_

The music was playing, and it was very lively. Very different from the kind of music that I was used to. Jack had begun dancing with Cora Cartmell, who was a beautiful little girl. I stood to the side and watched them, just staring at the way that he conducted himself with her. There truly was a time barrier, I realized, as well as everything that I had missed by being born so many decades too late.

The song was ending and I approached Jack and Cora with a smile on my face. "Might I cut in, Miss?" I asked her.

She could only stare at me, unsure of what it was that she was supposed to say.

Jack eased her fears by saying, "You're still my best girl, Cora." That put a bright smile on her face as she stepped back next to her father to sit this one out.

It was the first time that I had truly stared at Jack in the eyes. I wasn't sure of what the proper etiquette was for dancing at this time, but Jack took care of that for me by taking my hand in his and pulling me close. I froze, not sure what to do.

"We're gonna have to get a little closer than that," he said with a smile.

"But I…I don't know the steps," I said in frustration.

"Neither do I. Just make it up as you go. Move with me. Don't think about it. We'll be fine. I promise."

I was clumbsy at first, but then, I always had been. Jack didn't seem to mind, though. I just did what he said, went with it, and he was right. We were just fine. It wasn't necessarily easy, mind you, but I made it through, as well as had fun along the way.

The music ended as suddenly as it had begun, and I was definitely out of breath.

We made it over to the table where two people, who appeared to be Italian and Norwegian respectively, were sitting.

I was still huffing and puffing, but no one seemed to notice, at least not much.

"How are you two doing?" Jack asked the couple.

The man shrugged. "I don't know what she say, she don't know what I say, we get along perfect," he finished off with a huge grin.

I smiled. It seemed to make perfect sense to me. _There were some things that never change_, I thought.

A charming Irish fellow made his way over about that time, carrying enough drinks for all of us.

"Thanks, Tommy," Jack said.

I reached for my glass, and before I realized what I was doing, I had guzzled down the entire thing. When I looked up, Jack, Tommy, and Fabrizio were all just staring at me.

"What?" I asked. "Never seen a girl drink before?"

"Not like that," they all said in unison.

Right then, a few of the guys got a bit caught up in all the excitement that was going on, and got to pushing and shoving, which flipped a table over (these tables weren't as sturdy as some of the ones up in the upper classes, which pissed me off. I knew that there was a huge difference in the treatment of the classes, but that didn't mean I had to like it). All of the beer that was on the table ended up landing on top of me, but rather than getting mad, I just laughed harder. I loved being down here, hanging out with all of these people. It was such a great age to be alive, and I was so sorry that I had been born so many years too late. In thinking that, it kind of depressed me, because I knew what was going to happen, and still didn't know if I was going to be able to prevent it from happening. After all, if they had ignored all of the warnings that they were going to be given, why on earth would they listen to me?

Tommy, who I could tell was just itching to let his Irish temper come out, was ready to take them all on, but I just waved him off, trying to let him know that it didn't matter. This was something minor and to be perfectly honest, I didn't really care.

About that time, some of the people started singing, and even though there were many different languages being used, it was still comforting in a way.

After awhile, I caught a few faint strands that went something like, "Come Josephine, in my flying machine, and it's up she goes, up she goes." I smiled when I heard the song, because I knew where this was going to lead, but had to admit that it was a very catchy tune.

That pulled Jack into the excitement and he started to sing it with me. My voice had never been something that I was proud of, but I was glad to see that the voice I had, what had I done, inherited it? - was beautiful. So I had no problem in belting out the lyrics. Even though I didn't know any of them beyond those two lines, it didn't seem to matter, because it was all anybody seemed to know.

"You know, he wanted to take Josephine up in an airplane," Jack whispered to me.

"Who?" I asked, distracted by the closeness of his presence.

"The guy in the song, silly. He wanted to court her and that was the way that he planned to do it, by taking her up in an airplane."

I didn't realize what time it was, until Jack said, with a sigh, "I guess it's about time I get you back up."

I wanted to shout, "No! I want to stay with you!" But I couldn't. Where would I stay? What would happen to me? Not that I knew what would happen to me even if I went back up to the first class suites.

He led me up the stairs and we headed up to the top deck.

We started singing "Come Josephine" again, and by this time, we were both tipsy, and tripping over the words and getting all tongue twisted, but it didn't seem to matter. We were having fun, and that was the important thing.

We had come up to the sign that read "First Class Entrance" and Jack hesitated, before I had even seen it.

"Well, I guess this is it," he said, in a kind of awkward voice, the kind that you use after a first date and you aren't sure whether to kiss goodnight, or shake hands, or ask if they'll call. You just wait until the other person says something, hoping that they will so you won't have to say anything.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. Changing the subject, I started talking about the sky.

"it's so beautiful, isn't it? It's like we're alone, and there is no one else out in the universe."

"There's been a mistake," he said. "You aren't one of them."

I paused, caught off guard.

"What?" I whispered, barely audible. Had he figured out I wasn't really Rose?

"You were mailed to the wrong address. You've been masquerading around all these years, and there is someone that is supposed to be you out there somewhere else."

I laughed at the irony of it.

Then suddenly, a flash of light caught my eye.

"Look! It's a shooting star!"

"My pop used to say that every time you see a shooting star, it means a soul Is going to heaven."

"I like that. It sounds so, peaceful."

"It is. I remember when my grandmother died, that night we found out, I saw a shooting star, and that's when he said that to me. I never forgot it."

"Are you supposed to wish on a shooting star? Or is that just a regular star?"

I realized at that moment just how close we were standing.

"What would you wish for?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"I-" I trailed off. How could I ever explain exactly what it was that I wanted? What was it that I wanted? Was I willing to risk everything?

"Yes?"

"Something I can't have," I whispered, and rushed inside the door, it closing behind me with a bang.

"Rose!" I could hear him call, but I stopped. I wasn't sure where to go, or what to do.

I sat inside the door for a moment, willing myself not to cry.

Once I was sure that I wasn't going to, I headed toward the parlour suites and hoepd that I would be able to find Rose's room without too much trouble, not to give myself away.

Luckily, I found the area without too much trouble, and most of the other passengers seemed to have retired for the night. The only person I saw anywhere near was a kind looking maid.

"Miss Rose!" she called.

Thank goodness, I thought. I had come to the right area after all.

"I was worried about you," she told me. "I waited and waited for you. Your mother has retired for the evening, but I wanted to wait for you."

"Thank you," I told her, for more reasons than she could imagine.

She helped me change out of the dress that I had come to love, and into some more comfortable night clothes.

"Is there anything else that you need, Miss Rose?"

"No, thank you,  
"Good evening then, Miss Rose," she said, closing the door behind her.

I pulled the bed covers back and lay down, the first alone time I had had since I had arrived here.

I wanted to think more about what could have caused me to come here, but the more I thought about it, the more confused I felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just for the record, the scenes from the present are kind of hard to write. I'm still getting used to it, so please forgive me for such a short chapter. I'm hoping to get inspired, so hopefully the present scenes will get better. Like I've said before, I've never actually been to the museum, so I'm just going off of what I've seen in pictures and stuff, so I've probably messed a lot of stuff up. Hopefully, I will be going soon, so maybe that will change!**

**Until later, **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**Present Day**_

Everything seemed to be moving so fast, that I couldn't even keep up. I still hadn't figured out exactly where I was, though I was getting the idea that I wasn't on the ship that I had started out on. I mean, it certainly _looked _like the _Titanic, _but there was just something different about it. I also looked around at all of the people that were around me, and they seemed so…different. They were all dressed basically the same I was now, and yet no one seemed to notice, or care.

I was trying to remember what all had happened before these strange events started taking place, and remembered walking down the grand staircase, catching my heel on the hem of my dress, and tripping down the bottom few stairs. Then I landed _here. _

"Do you want to do a self guided tour or go with the tour guides?" Cody asked, in a bored voice.

"What is the difference?" I heard myself saying.

He sighed. Did this man ever do anything else?

"On a self-guided tour, you _self guide _yourself. You know, you go where you want first? A tour guide takes you to each place and shows you the different things. Which do you want?"

"You decide," I told him, not wanting to make any decisions at the moment.

"Let's take ourselves. That way, we can do what we want, and maybe we can get out of here."

Unfortunately, that was what I was afraid. What if we finished whatever it was we were here to do, and he dragged me off somewhere? Would I never get back to where it was that I belonged? Where was I, anyway?

I looked up at the wall facing the doors and saw a black box with red lights on it, spelling out the day and time.

_June 14, 2010 10:15 AM _it repeated over and over.

2010? How could it be? It was 1912...it HAD to be!

"2010?" I whispered. "98 years after _Titanic _sailed."

"So? I thought you had all that figured out before we got here," he said. "You're the one who is supposed to be the _Titanic _expert after all."

Expert? 2010? What did all this mean? Had I really landed in…the future? And if I had, what was all that about me being an expert? Certainly there were other things to be an expert about? Other ships? Or were they still talking about _Titanic? _Had Cal been right? Was she truly the grandest ship in all history?

"Jennifer? Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be not quite yourself, ever since you tripped."

"I'm fine. I'm just…taking it all in," was all that I told him.

Luckily, that seemed to satisfy him enough for us to be able to move on.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"I don't know, is there a specific order in which we are to follow?"

" 'Specific order in which we are to follow?' Are you really trying to get into this past thing? Because if you are, you are definitely doing a great job."

I ignored him and continued walking. There were so many things to look at - it seemed as though I had never left the ship. Maybe I hadn't.

"We can go back up the stair case to the first class suites, if you think you can make it this time," he said, but for the first time, I could actually tell that he was teasing. Maybe there was more to him than I had originally thought.

That was fine with me. Maybe along the way I would be able to see the room that was supposed to be fine, and find out what was going on. There had to be some way to find out, didn't there?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I had fun with this chapter. I'm having a lot more fun with the past than the present scenes. Hopefully it will still make the story enjoyable. I love reading the reviews that are left, because they lead me to new ideas, so keep them coming!**

**Read, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

**_1912_**

The next morning seemed to come too early for me. It was morning before I knew it, but what seemed ton get me up off the wrong side of the bed was the fact that I was so rudely awakened. And I mean that as literally as I can.

"Rose? It's time for breakfast," I heard Cal call as I tried to open my eyes at the sudden intrusion.

It took me a minute to realize where I was, and what was going on, and then I remembered: somehow, I had landed in 1912. Not only was _in _1912, but I was on the _Titanic _in 1912.

There was knock on the door, and the maid who had been so kind to me last night opened the door.

"Good morning, Miss Rose," she said cheerfully.

" 'Morning," I replied.

She pulled out a morning dress from the wardrobe and helped me put it on.

"Mr. Hockley wishes to have breakfast on the promenade desk this morning. Afterwards, I will help you dress for the service."

It took me a moment to realize what kind of service she was talking about, until I realized that it was a church service. That meant today was Sunday. Sunday, April 14, 1912. The thought literally made my stomach sick.

It wasn't anything compared to how I was about to feel, however.

Cal was already sitting at the table when I got there. He had taken the liberty to order for us, which I assumed was what he always did. He was very quickly becming my _least _favorite person.

I sat down, and smiled softly at him, not really sure what to say, because, after all, I figured I would learn more by just listening, and Cal Hockley seemed like a man who liked to talk about himself.

"I had hoped you would come to me last night," he started off the conversation.

I almost gagged. Did this loon _honestly _think that I would rather go to him and, God knows what, than to be where I was? Ewww.

I kept my composure however,

"I was tired," was all that I said, and left it at that. Why on earth had my _mother, _if you could call her that, left me alone with this guy? Didn't they believe in chaperones and all that good stuff in this day and age?

That was when he got angry. I could tell my the way steam seemed to come out of his ears and the look he got in his eye that he was mad.

He didn't voice it though. "There's no doubt your excursions below decks last night were exhausting."

I had had quite enough. It wasn't enough that I was supposed to be some kind of trophy wife to him, that he had to keep tabs on me all of the time, too?

My not answering seemed to anger him more than the actions he had found out about.

"Answer me, damnit, when I'm speaking to you."

"I didn't know that you were finished," was all that I said, never taking my eyes off the teacup I had in my hands.

"You knew perfectly well that I was speaking to you and demand an answer."

"That I was below decks? Yes, I was. Having a great time, I might add. Better than I've had with you," I finished, and realized I could have bitten my tongue. I should have kept that little part to myself. Cal Hockley was not someone who would take something like that lightly. It was like a perfect insult that I had just given him, and he did not like it.

He was silent for a minute, sort of like he was taking it all in. Then suddenly, without warning, he swept his hand across the table, throwing everything on the floor, it all crashing on top of each other. I was stunned, becoming quickly afraid of this man. He was dangerous.

He held himself up on what was left of the table by his hands (he was palm down on the table, his weight supported by his elbows) and leaned toward me where he was mere inches from my face.

"You are my wife - in practice, if not yet by law - and you will honor me! A wife is required to honor her husband, and you will do that for me!"

Again, I stayed silent. I was quickly learning that with this _thing, _being silent was the best thing to be.

"Are you listening to me? I demand you to listen to me! Are you in anyway unclear about what I have just told you?"

I took in a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eye.

"No."

He gave me one last look and stormed off.

Trudy, who I had learned had been watching us from the doorway, rushed over to help me.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned more for my welfare than the state of things.

"I, I'm fine," I stuttered out. "There was just, a little…accident… and…" I trailed off, knowing that she had seen everything, and that I needn't explain anything else to her.

"Are you alright?" she said in a low voice, and I could tell that she was asking more than she was actually asking, but as a servant, there was only so much that she could ask.

"I am," I said, trying to sound more confident than I actually felt.

We walked back to my room and she started helping me get ready for church. She sat me in front of the dressing table and started brushing out my hair. It was the first time since I had been here that I had had a chance to look in a mirror, and when I did, it took my breath away.

I was looking at _me. _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is chapter 8. Alot of you said that the end of chapter 7 was confusing, and hopefully I will get that cleared up for you in chapter 9. I had written it to be like a cliffhanger, not to confuse anyone, which I think was what ended up happening. I'm working on chapter 9 now and hope to have it up later tonight or tomorrow. **

**

* * *

**

_**Present Day**_

We walked up the stairs, and I felt as though I had just been here. In a way, I guess that I really had. Everything _felt _the same, all of the furnishings _looked _the same, it was just the people that looked and seemed different.

"What time is it?" I heard a female voice ask. I looked over and saw a blond girl talking to a guy who had a bored expression on his face.

"Its five minutes later than the last time you asked."

I was staring at the clock on the wall, when I nearly got shoved over. Without so much as a word, the, _atrocious _person just kept walking.

_What was wrong with these people? Do they not have any manners? _

I tried to ignore it and keep going, because I was looking forward to, as well as a bit frightened, to see where my room should be. There was a thought that every time it tried to surface, I tried to push it away.

_What if it wasn't there? _

I couldn't think that. I _wouldn't _think that. It _had _to be there. It just had to.

I didn't know what I would do if it wasn't.

Cody kept peering at me, and I was certain that he knew I was an imposter. There was a weird feeling that I got every time that I looked at him and I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Are you _sure _you're alright? I know I keep asking you that, but I can't it. There just seems to be something different about you."

So he _had _noticed, he just wasn't sure exactly what it was. I hoped I would be able to use that to my advantage. How I would do that, I wasn't sure, but I figured I would take care of that when the time came for it.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking, it shows that you care. But I am truly alright," I said.

I realized that I didn't sound the same as he did, as well as the other people, and that was what was making him suspicious. If I really had landed in the future, which still seemed a bit outlandish to me, but I remember reading something about it vaguely in a book called _The Time Machine, _I supposed it was possible. Highly unlikely, but possible. Which seemed what probably had happened. If so, then it would be obvious that I sounded different than those around me.

I knew that from this moment forward, at least until I found out where I was and how to get back, that I need to try to sound more like those around me and I would be able to fit in better, I believe the term was.

We made our way down an elaborate hallway and there we were. The hallway, like everything else, looked the same. We kept walking, and then the first one that was open and available for us, was mine. Or at least I thought it was mine.

I just walked inside and I was floored. It looked the same as it had the last time I had seen it, but yet different at the same time. It was the same room, but all of my things, they were gone. It looked the way it had when we had first entered the room, though slightly barer since some of our things had been brought to the room before we had gotten there.

It made me feel sad, and a bit homesick, because the one link I had been hoping for seemed lost. I had hoped that when I walked into the room I would see all of my things, and I would realize that I was where I belonged, with the people that I belonged with.

But maybe that wasn't where I was supposed to be after all. All of this had happened while I was on the staircase. Maybe I needed to get back there to figure everything out.

We kept walking, and looking into different rooms, and then I wandered into what turned out to be the wrong, or possibly _right, _room, depending on what way you want to look at it.

The outside of the room read "Titanic Memorial Room". I looked around and saw a wall that read "This is dedicated to all of the souls that lost their lives in the untimely sinking of the Titanic."

That was when I threw up.


	9. Chapter 9

_**1912**_

I was unable to take my eyes off my reflection. I couldn't believe it. The hair was a little longer, a little redder, but it was me.

Trudy undid the clips that were holding my hair and began to brush it out, giving me a moment to look, I mean, _really _look at my reflection.

I knew I wasn't seeing a mirage, or hallucinating or anything because I could see Trudy in the reflection behind me.

Before I knew it, she had finished with my hair, and it was time to start getting dressed.

The only time I had ever seen a corset in my life was on TV. I was glad that Trudy was there to help, because I wouldn't have even known where to start with it.

She wrapped it around me, and began to lace. The first time she pulled, I almost fell flat of my face, because I had forgotten to grab the bed post.

I grabbed ahold of the post, and stood still while she started to lace, feeling as though the life was being sucked out of me.

I had let my mind wander, when I suddenly heard a door slam and I heard my _mother_'s voice.

"I've got it from here, Trudy," I heard her say, and then she replaced Trudy behind me and continued lacing, pulling a great deal harder than Trudy had - as though she _wanted _to hurt me.

"You aren't to see that boy again," she said through clenched teeth. The way she said _that boy, _she might as well have said something about something nasty being stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

I chose not to say anything, because I felt that, like with Cal, she would want to have the last word.

"You obviously aren't taking me seriously enough, Rose. You seem to think that this is a game. You know it isn't." She lowered her voice. "You know that the money is gone."

Yes, I knew, but I never knew exactly how it happened. I was hopiong that she would enlighten me.

"You know that when your father…died, he left us nothing but debt. We are lucky enough to keep that a secret, hidden by our good name. that's all that we have left. You have a secure match with Cal. It'll keep us comfortable."

I finally couldn't take it any more.

"You always say _our _survival, Mother. But you know that you are only thinking of yourself. If it's so important to you, why don't _you _get married? It was _your _husband who did this, so maybe _you _should take some responsibility for it."

I should have expected that slap that she sent my way. For the woman she pretended to be, she definitely had a strong hand.

"How dare you speak to me this way! If I would have known that he was _anything_ like the man he turned out to be I never would have…" she trailed off and glared at me.

There was something that I was mising, I just wouldn't quite figure out exactly what it was.

"He was nothing that he pretended to be, having a good name was all that he had to hide his flaws, andhis family was happy enough to keep them hidden. Gambling away every cent that we had, unitl even his father wouldn't help him out anymore, and then _getting shot in the back for stealing during a poker game! _It still infuriates me when I think of it!"

She had long forgotten that I was int eh room, and had retreated to her own little world that she was talking to herself. I let her talk, knowing that the more that she did, the more I would learn.

Then suddenly, her anger reappeared, this time, reminding me of the anger that I had seen in Cal's eyes earlier, only this time, it was different.

"Your father was a very _persuasive_ man. Falling for him the way that I did, I can only say it was due to foolish, school girl whims that caused it. His family wouldn't hear of the shame that I would cause them, so they arranged, for a quick, private wedding, all abroad of course, so that there would be no questioning of it."

Ah ha. I had finally un-rooted the core of the problem. Ruth, ha-ha, I couldn't help but laughing inside at the thought of it, had gotten herself pregnant, and forced into a marriage. So now, since she viewed me as the cause of all of her unhappiness, decided that she would use me to gain back the status that she felt was rightfully hers. At least I knew what I was up against.

"And as for what you so rudely suggested, I have no desire to marry again. I was married once, and you see where that got me. Why would I want to do that to myself again? We need a financial backer, Cal must get married and produce an heir, it is the perfefct match, and you should be delighted that I was able to secure something so safe for you, rather than allowing you to go gallivanting with that _boy. _Mark my words, Rose. He is your father all over again. Believe me, I know it when I see it."

She pulled the final tug of the laces, tied them together, and then left again, without so much as a good-bye, and Trudy returned.

"Which dress would you like to wear for the service, Miss Rose?"

"It doesn't matter, Trudy," I said, too preoccupied to do anything else. "You can choose for me, if you wish."

"I, choose for you, Miss Rose? Are you sure?"

I realized that this was something that she had probably never been given the chance to do, ever, and sooner or later she would be the one to figure out that I was an imposter. Mother and Cal, well they were too caught up in their own lives to think about it, but Trudy, who actually seemed to be my friend, was bound to notice something was up sooner or later.

"Yes, Trudy. After all that has happened this morning, I just don't really feel like choosing anything."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. I think it is the shortest that I have ever written. I have a little writer's block, as well as have lots of stuff going on the past few days, so I went ahead and posted this. I will probably edit it later, to make it longer and make more sense. If you have any suggestions, let me know. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**

* * *

**

Luckily, Jennifer, whoever she was, hadn't eaten too much that day, so my display of, um, emotion, was minimal. It didn't hide Cody's concern, however.

"Jennifer, that's it. I've had enough. _What is wrong with you?" _He paused for a minute, and then looked at me closely.

"_Are you pregnant?" _

The question caught me so off guard that I nearly threw up again.

_What?_

"No. I told you, I'm fine. Just, overcome with emotion," I told him, which wasn't a lie.

The kind looking maid who had helped us earlier came over to us, with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. It happens more often than you would think," she said, more to Cody than to me. "You wouldn't believe how many people this room has an effect on, people who didn't even think about it much before they came in here. It's quite alright."

By now, that was the least of my worries. I just couldn't believe it. The _Titanic _had sank? When, how, what happened? I just had to know more, and even though the idea scared me, I knew that I had to find out. What if, what if that was why I had been sent here? What if I had died on the _Titanic, _and I had been sent here to be saved from an untimely death?

There were too many what ifs going on in my mind. This was too much for me. However, I knew that I had to find out more, and to find out what had happened to me, even the thought of that was too overwhelming, and I knew that I had to do it now, or else I would lose my nerve.

"Jennifer, lets go back to some of the other rooms before we come back in here. I just don't understand you. I thought you knew what was going to happen before we got here. Though I guess I will give it to you. There is definatley something different about seeing all of this than watching it on the screen."

We walked back down the hallway, and as we entered some of the other rooms, for the first time I noticed that there were plaques on the wall, that had different people's names on them. I remembered the words that the woman handing us tickets had said to us.

"_For today, you will be Jack Dawson. And you will be Rose Dewitt Bukater." _

Her having said that to us had to mean something, but what was it? I knew that I had to find out.


End file.
